It is known that the antibacterial and pharmacological properties of many naturally produced aminoglycoside antibiotics can be altered by structural modifications. For example, certain chemical modifications in the gentamicin and kanamycin family of aminoglycoside antibiotics provide compounds which are less toxic than the parent antibiotic. Further, in the same family series mentioned above, certain modifications alter the antibacterial spectrum advantageously either by increasing the intrinsic activity or increasing activity against resistant strains.
Historically, once an aminoglycoside antibiotic has been in clinical use for awhile, resistant microorganisms arise. In many cases, the resistance is R-factor mediated and is attributed to the ability of the bacteria to enzymatically modify the amino or hydroxyl groups of the aminoglycoside antibiotic. Thus there is a continuing need for new fortimicin antibiotic entities.
The present invention provides new and useful fortimicin derivatives.